Never let go
by GreatBritishGeek
Summary: She rested her head on his shoulder as she fell into a deep sleep, unaware that he would be joining her soon. NaruSaku oneshot


She rested her head on his shoulder, falling into a deep sleep, unaware that he would join her soon. Naru/Saku

**Never let go**

The battle field was quiet, the bloody bodies strewn across the ground the only sign of what had taken place there not so long ago. Amidst the blood a young man stumbled to his feet and stared around wearily before staggering off through the field of dead enemy and comrade alike. He pulled down a cracked fox mask that symbolised his place as an ANBU as he walked, revealing whiskered cheeks and dimmed blue eyes.

After a short while he fell to his knees beside a pink haired woman lying unmoving on the ground, deep crimson blood ran from a deep wound in her chest, a trickle of the same liquid fell from her mouth as she tried to speak, resulting in her coughing painfully. Taking her in his arms he began to whisper quietly to her as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm here it's going to be ok.

"I'm so tired Naruto-kun." She spoke, barely above a whisper.

"I know, don't worry, the medics will be here soon." Naruto kissed her forehead as he rocked her back and forth.

_Just lay down  
And let your worries sleep  
Don't think now  
The water is dark and deep_

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me" begged Sakura, blood sprayed from her mouth in a soft red mist.

"I wont Sakura-chan, I'm not going anywhere" Naruto assured her __

'Cause you know that I'll love you  
And never let go  
And you know  
That I'll love you forever  
I'll love you and never let go  
Yes I'll love you and never let go

A burst of pain shot through Sakura's broken body and a cry burst from her lips. Naruto held her closer humming softly in her ear. He felt her tears; he just hoped she couldn't feel his.__

Just cry out  
Yeah I've cried those tears before  
I can feel it now  
As your teardrops hit the floor

"Hey Sakura-chan, when we get back to Konoha I'll get Tsunade-baa-chan to give us some time off to go visit the Kazekage and his siblings, sound good?"

"I'd like that Naruto-kun." Replied Sakura quietly.__

'Cause you know  
That I'll love you and never let go  
And you know  
That I'll love you forever  
I'll love you and never let go  
Yes I love you and never let go

Another jolt of pain racked Sakura's form and she turned in Naruto's embrace to wrap her arms around him nestling her head in the crook of his neck.__

You don't have to ask me do I love you  
As I hold you it says how much I do  
I'm yours until forever is through  
Anytime I stand for you  
I know I'd lay my life down for you

I'll never let  
Not ever let go  


"I'm so tired Naruto-kun, so very tired."

"Shhh Sakura-chan, it's ok, go to sleep the medics will be here soon." He knew the medics wouldn't make it in time for either of them.

As Sakura drifted into a dreamless sleep Naruto put his hand to his stomach, a stab wound had pierced right through the seal, Kyuubi was already gone, and so was the chakra necessary to heal such an affliction.

_  
just lay down  
put your worried thoughts to bed  
as slumber pulls you down  
on my shoulder rest your head_

He could hear medics a short distance from him, searching for survivors. He tried to shout out to them but could barely raise his voice above a whisper. Slowly his vision ebbed away into darkness and as it did he tightened his grip on Sakura's lifeless body. Far away he could hear Tsunade's voice calling to medics, she had seen him but she was too late, the silence had already gripped him.__

'Cause you know  
That I love you and never let go  
And you know  
That I'll love you forever  
I'll love you and never let go  
Yes I love you and never let go  


A week later two caskets lay side by side under a Sakura tree as a crowd of people gathered round to say goodbye to there beloved friends and respected shinobi.

They were all dressed in black but there was something different about them, each and every one of them was sporting a bright orange jacket and a beautiful pink Sakura blossom. The crowd silenced as Tsunade stepped forward to speak.

"At their wedding they promised that they would never let each other go; they never did."

_  
never let go never let go  
never let never let go never let go_

From the side lines a young couple looked on and smiled. As the caskets were lowered into the ground Tsunade glanced over towards them, a shocked expression graced her deceptively young features. Slowly the couple turned around and walked away, their arms entwined around each others waists as they faded away until all that was left was a fluttering photo of a fox and a sakura blossom.

**How was it? Good, bad, kinda in between. This is my first songfic and my first romance tragedy so I'd like to know how to improve.**


End file.
